User talk:Sora Heartblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ranger's Apprentice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sora Heartblade page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome (Mark 2) Ignore the previous message, as a matter of fact there are admins on this wiki and I'm one of them :-) Call me Falcon, (I'm a girl by the way) and a catholic like you. Thanks for the edits, it's nice to have a new active user on this wiki, it's in need of a bit of work on most pages. If you need any help or anything along those lines just drop a message on my user's talk page, see you around! Falcon31 16:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Message Reply Thanks for dropping some messages on my page, yeah, you're right, it is really quiet on here most of the time, if this request for a spotlight wiki falls through I have my fingers crossed that it will bring a few more good editors to this wiki. BTW thanks soooo much for all the edits you're doing, I really, really, really appreciate it (not over-doing it am I? XD ) In answer to your other question I've got loads of badges because I've been editing on here for so long, adding pictures, catagories etc, I mangaged to get lots of badges for adding pictures 'cause I have a tool on my computer that lets you crop pictures, I cropped the RA book covers, and added them to this wiki, most of them are of Will, Halt and Horace and are on their relative pages :-) I'm considering giving you admin rights, I'd give it to you now but as a formality I'll give it a few days so I can check out your edits and see your level of wiki dedication (don't worry, I'm not ultra-strick and I'm not to bothered if you're not very good at spelling as I'm rubbish at it despite being fifteen :p ) Anyways, all being well I'll promote you to an admin soon, see you around! Falcon31 09:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I forgot to say, I'm really impressed with how many edits you've managed to clock despite only being on this wiki for two days or something like that, please keep it up! (no pressure ;-) ) Falcon31 09:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks a bunch, Falcon. I really appreciate the help you've given me. I seem to be having quite a bit of trouble in adding categories - all the good ones are taken ><. My goal is to try and get to the top 5 in the rankings. I guess that's my incentive. And, no, you're not overdoing the praise. In fact, I wouldn't mind a tad more ;D 10:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just wondering. What's the time in your part of England? Just need to do a bit of maths to find out the time differences. Because you replied at 9:36 pm and it is currently 10:32 pm. And.. and... ah, my head's beginning to ache. Anyway, is it Friday or Saturday where you are? Because if we can talk using the chat or through email, then it'll be pretty hard if I'm a half-day ahead of you. Just a thought. Sora Heartblade 10:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) At the moment it's Saturday and 16:46 soooooo talking using chat might be a bit awkward maybe, (I can't figure it out at the moment as I'm brain-dead -_- ) Falcon31 15:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) lol, I know how you feel. Uh.. maybe talking through email might work... not sure... It's Sunday now and I've just come back from church. telling each other's current times won't really help tho. brain-dead.. i've felt that for so long XP Sora Heartblade 01:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Feel free to let me know if you have any questions! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight A spotlight wiki is an image that appear at the bottom of each wikia page and lead to other wikia sites, just scroll down to the bottom of this page and you'll see one :-] Falcon31 20:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok.. I see... Thanks, Falcon! Sora Heartblade 08:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin Well congrats, after less than a week on this wiki you've already become an admin =] Remember that with great power comes great responsibility so don't let the power go to you head.... ;-) Have fun! Falcon31 20:27, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol I'll try not to let the power into my head. But, um, what am I supposed to do as an ADMIN? Do I just... say random stuff to people and edit stuff? Lol, I don't get it at all DX Sora Heartblade 08:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC)